


Teeth

by oopsdaskinky (sevenstevearmy)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fuckbuddies, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Strength Kink, but only kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/oopsdaskinky
Summary: Roman and Virgil's arguments get heated and really they just need to talk about their emotions.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I need to add any more tags

_Some days, you're the only thing I know_  
_Only thing that's burning when the nights grow cold_  
_Can't look away, can't look away_  
_Beg you to stay, beg you to stay, yeah_

Roman wasn’t quite sure when their first passionate argument had grown its other form, but he wasn’t quite complaining with Virgil’s dick in his mouth hoping no one would come down the stairs and find them on the couch.

_Sometimes, you're a stranger in my bed_  
_Don't know if you love me or you want me dead_  
_Push me away, push me away_  
_Then beg me to stay, beg me to stay, yeah_

Virgil remembered the first time exactly. He had started it. Roman kept going on and on in a ‘woe is me’ fashion and Virgil wasn’t dealing with it. He moved in close to kiss those annoying words out of his stupid pretty mouth and later fuck some better noises out of him.

_Call me in the morning to apologize_  
_Every little lie gives me butterflies_  
_Something in the way you're looking through my eyes_  
_Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive_

Roman knew it wasn’t quite right. It wasn’t like what the others had. It was something more dangerous, more primal, and far more fragile. He couldn’t help but be excited when he caught that glint in Virgil’s eye. Sometimes he would say something stupid or provocative on purpose. He always loved the result.

_Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet_  
_Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth_  
_Late night devil, put your hands on me_  
_And never, never, never ever let go_

It was a fight for dominance. Hard passionate kisses while they wrestled for the top. Even when Virgil ended up on bottom he was still in charge, but more often than not he wound up on top, fucking into Roman hard. They always ended up covered in scratches and bruises, so it was fortunate both of them wore long sleeves and knew how to apply make up.

_Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet_  
_Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth_  
_Late night devil, put your hands on me_  
_And never, never, never ever let go_

On a rare occasion, Virgil would ride Roman to his heart’s content. That was by far Roman’s favorite. He could see Virgil’s face as he fucked himself down while Roman rolled his hips up to meet with him. Virgil’s eyes rolled back into his head as he found bliss and Roman couldn’t stop the moans as Virgil tightened around him. 

_Some days, you're the best thing in my life_  
_Sometimes when I look at you, I see my wife_  
_Then you turn into somebody I don't know_  
_And you push me away, push me away, yeah_

It was obvious that Patton and Logan couldn’t be allowed to know. Remus had figured it out because he lived in the gutter, but the others didn’t believe him. Deceit knew from all the little lies they told to keep their secret, which neither had thought about. Patton and Logan had certainly noticed something, but they were nowhere near the truth.

_Call me in the morning to apologize_  
_Every little lie gives me butterflies_  
_Something in the way you're looking through my eyes_  
_Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive_

Roman always had to soundproof the room. They fucked as loud as they fought. One day they might softly and slowly make love, but for now it was brutal and animalistic.

_Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet_  
_Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth_  
_Late night devil, put your hands on me_  
_And never, never, never ever let go_

Sometimes Virgil couldn’t sleep due to nightmares and he would let Roman fuck him senseless. Other times he would just lay in behind him and get consent before grinding into him until he came in his pajamas and fell asleep.

_Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet_  
_Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth_  
_Late night devil, put your hands on me_  
_And never, never, never ever let go_

After a particularly nasty argument about nothing in particular they could barely wait to close the door. Roman pinned Virgil against the wall next to it who then grabbed Roman’s thighs and flipped them. Virgil was deceivably strong which Roman found every way to have displayed. That day it happened to be having Virgil fuck him into the wall. He came untouched with those strong hands holding him and Virgil left with a smirk.

_Blood on my shirt, rose in my hand_  
_You're looking at me like you don't know who I am_  
_Blood on my shirt, heart in my hand_  
_Still beating_

One night Roman decided to convey his feelings in the middle of his being fucked, no less. Virgil was shocked to say the least. Roman in love with him? It had to be a joke… But that look on Roman’s face… Virgil’s only word was ‘Yes’ before he continued to beat into him at a far rougher pace and Roman began to scream in pleasure.

_Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet_  
_Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth_  
_Late night devil, put your hands on me_  
_And never, never, never ever let go_  
_Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet_  
_Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth_  
_Late night devil, put your hands on me_  
_And never, never, never ever let go_

Eventually they might realize they could have sex without first arguing, but until then their mind mates would have to get used to nonsensical bickering about toast and othet such things.


End file.
